Renegades of the Rebelion
by Feral WarCry
Summary: Once loyal to the Galactic Empire, they are now hunted. Once feared by their enemies, they have now become the nightmares of the most fearless. They are not a symbol of hope or peace, but a symbol of revenge and vengeance. Rated T for now, may change later to M.


**Daughter of Thrones and Darkness**

 **6 Years After The Formation of The Galactic Empire**

 **Theed, Naboo**

 **Galatic Empire 78th Legion _"Dark Warriors"_**

In the streets of Theed, the capital of Naboo, soldiers of the Galactic Empire engage the palace's royal guard and Jedi survivors of Order 66. The battle of these two different factions lit the pitch black sky of the night in both red and green colors. As the sky was lit with color, it revealed Imperial shuttles, fighters, and the Star Destroyer _Death's Head_.

Only a few hours before the invasion, Imperial Commandos were tasked to destroy the main power generator of the city, rendering the automated weapons useless. Once that was done, they were then tasked to regroup with their brothers and newer Imperial troops to attack the palace. The commandos were successful in their first task, but due to the queen realizing what was happening, both Jedi and Royal Guard were dispatched to protect both the city and the palace. This set the invasion back a bit but didn't stop the Legion from their mission. In response to this action, the Legion's commander sent out TIE Bombers, TIE Fighters, and a squadron of four prototype TIEs that could not be seen, due to the black sky.

When the queen saw this, she ordered her own fighters to be sent out, but it was too late. When the first squadron of TIE Bombers was launched, their first target was the hangar bay. In only one run, the hangar was useless, before being completely destroyed in the second run.

Now with both air and soon-to-be ground superiority, the four commandos moved through the streets without drawing any attention to them. As the four commandos moved through the streets, they soon stumbled upon a group of Royal Naboo Security Forces along with three Jedi padawans. Upon seeing the enemy group, the quickly took cover behind some pillars of a nearby building.

"Captain, I spot nine enemies, along with the three Jedi padawans. Orders?" One of the commandos asked.

"Switch to anti-armor attachment and on my mark open fire." The Captain of the commandos said, forcing the commandos to change their DC-17m rifles to anti-armor mode. Once all four commandos were set, the Captain held up his hand. When he closed it to a fist, the squad went out of their cover and fire their grenades at the group of enemies.

The grenades landed in different areas, near the group, detonating on impact, causing both debris and body parts flying everywhere.

"Tango down... Well, everywhere actually." One of the commandos joked as the group went back to walking towards the palace.

"You are really dark, Dusk." Another commando said as he passed his brother-in-arms.

"I could careless," Dusk replied. "They are only rebels."

"Cut the chatter," Their captain said finally, as the four finally arrived at the gates of the Royal Palace. "We are here." The rest of the squad look in front of them and found the survivors of 78th Legion awaiting at the gate of the Royal Palace.

The captain of the commando scanned the crowd of soldiers until his eyes fell upon a young looking male Imperial officer in a black uniform. The officer was currently talking to an old clone veteran, by the old Phase 2 that was colored black and the helmet having a red visor.

When the captain finally saw the clone walk away from the officer, the commandos made their way towards him. As they approach the young officer, the officer pulled out a datapad and started to tap on it.

"IC-184, I must congratulate you on your succession on the power generator." The young officer said, before looking up from his datapad. The captain then saw that the young officer had the left side of his face covered up by bandages, that were soaked with blood.

"Thank you, Captain Thorne-" IC-184 said, before getting cut off.

"But due to the queen being prepared for us, Lady Nightlocke has requested your services no more." Captain Thorne said, forcing the Imperial Commandos to acknowledge the order, before leaving the sight of the captain.

Once the commandos were gone, Thorne let out a sigh, before he took off his black cap, showing off his short cut hair. As the young officer took his need relaxing break, from commanding the ground operation, it was cut short, when his holoprojector went off. He didn't bother putting his cap back on, before answering it.

"This is Captain Ben Thorne," Thorne said, as his projector displayed a figure in a dark cloak, cover both their body and face.

 _"Captain, how is everything going on the ground?"_ The figure asked, in an almost disfigured voice.

"Everything went according to your plan, ma'am," Thorne answered. "We are now just waiting for the queen's surrender."

 _"That won't be necessary, Thorne."_ Lady Nightlocke said quickly. _"You and a squad will go into the palace and... make an example of her. I am I understood?"_ Before Thorne could answer, Nightlocke's holographic body disappeared.

"I hate working for that woman." Thorne sighed to himself, before turning to a group of light-colored armor troopers, wearing old Clone Assassin armor. "The four of you, come with me. We are going to end this little rebellion once and for all."

"We are with you, sir." One of the Clone Assassin said as the four clones walked towards the officer.

"Good for you then," Thorne said, as he pulled out a DH-17 blaster from his holster. He then quickly made sure it was prepped and ready for a firefight.

Once Thorne decided the blaster was good and ready, signal the clones to follow him into the palace. The five didn't bother to open the gate, but instead to climb it and jump off it. Once they were on the other side, the five moved towards the palace's front door.

"Once we are inside the palace, we are going straight towards the throne room," Thorne ordered the Clone Assassins, once they were at the large doors of the palace. "No screw ups, understood? Now, one of you set up the detonation pack."

One of the clones did as ordered, pulling out a large metal device and placing it on the palace's metal doors. Once the pack was on the door, the clone gave the officer a thumbs up. Thorne then pulled out a detonator but was then stopped by an unexpected event. As Thorne was about to detonate the detpack, an explosion caught all five soldiers, sending both the soldiers and pieces of the metal everywhere.

A few minutes after the explosion went off, Thorne opened is eyes, seeing that the palaces entrance was on fire and that the door was completely gone. He then tried getting up off the ground, before realizing that he was pinned to the ground by a chunk of metal from the currently missing door. Upon seeing the metal debris laying on him, the officer quickly tried to push it off.

After a few minutes of both pushing the metal off of him, the Imperial officer stopped at his struggle before getting a different idea. Thorne then started to look around for the other four soldiers with, only to see them dead, either by the explosion or the metal shrapnel inside them. When realizing that no one could help, Thorne went back to pushing the door of himself.

As he was still pushing the chunk of metal of him, Thorne then saw something emerging from the entrance of the royal palace. The Imperial squinted at the entrance for a bit, trying to see what it was. He was then answered by four blades of energy lighting up the area.

The light from the Jedi weapons showed four Jedi padawans and Royal Guards. Behind of the large group of guards was the queen herself, dressed her royal outfit with a blaster pistol at her side. The group exited the palace, making their way towards Thorne.

 _'I should've stayed on the ship with her,'_ Thorne thought to himself, as the chunk of metal was pulled off of him.

Thorne looked up once more, seeing a Jedi with his lightsaber ignited and pointed at his throat. When he saw this, the officer only let out a small smirk, before starting to chuckle at this.

"I thought it wasn't the Jedi way to kill?" Thorne said, making the Jedi mad enough to thrust his blade into the officer's throat. "Come on then, don't make me wait."

When the Jedi did nothing to him, Thorne only chuckled some more and shook his head. The Jedi was confused by the action, only to meet by a streak of red force lighting that threw into a wall, killing the Jedi from his being both crushed and fried.

The queen and guard looked towards where the streak of lighting came from and found a cloaked figure and a group of black-armored stormtroopers with the Imperial symbol on their chest. Both everyone and everything was silent, until a few minutes of staring at each other, the cloaked figure started to chuckle out loud.

"This is going to be too easy," the cloaked figure said before dropping their cloak to the floor, revealing a young human female with short cut red hair. The dark Jedi wore a black skintight suit with Imperial symbols on her shoulders. The dark Jedi also had on her left hand was a black gauntlet with a vibrodagger built into it.

"Ben, my darling Mandalorian, how hard is it to kill a single woman?" Nightlocke asked, Throne as she walked towards him. Nightlocke then knelt down next to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Throne pushed back into the dark Jedi, before she pulled away, staring at him passionately with her yellow eyes.

"I hope you know we still have Jedi and guards to deal with." Throne stated, making Nightlocke smile at him.

"Sergeant, kill them all. Leave no survivors." Nightlocke said as she brought out her lightsaber hilt, a standard black hilt with golden trimmings making four mythosaur skulls around the grip. She then ignited her lightsaber, having a single red blade appear before everyone.

The Shadow Trooper took this as a signal to open fire with their T-21B Heavy Blasters on the group. The queen's guards tried to open fire back on the Shadow Troopers but were quickly cut down by the larger weapons and the dark Jedi's lightsaber, who joined in the massacre. Once both Jedi and guard were no more, Nightlocke then turned towards the queen, who had her blaster pointed at the dark Jedi's head.

Nightlocke felt the queen being afraid of the dark Jedi and also saw the queen's hands shaking outta fear. The dark Jedi only smirked before stabbing the queen in the throat with her vibrodagger. The Naboo queen quickly fell to the ground, holding her throat while she bled out uncontrollably.

"Now, that was fun," Nightlocke said as she walked away from the dying queen.

"Only you would enjoy killing another person, Amarcel." Throne said as he got up from the ground, limping towards Nightlocke, or real name: Amarcel.

"Come on, my darling. I think 'you-know-who' is up again." Amarcel said, in a whisper to Thorne, before the two walked towards an already land Lambda shuttle.

Once they were aboard to the shuttle, the two lovers didn't say anything to each, but only fell asleep next to each other. The ride to the Star Destroyer _Death's Head_ was a short one. Once aboard, a Shadow Trooper, who caught a ride with the two, shook the Imperial office awake.

"Sir, you and the ma'am should wake up now." The Shadow Trooper said to the tired officer, before walking away.

Throne let out a yawn, before turning his head to see a sleeping Amarcel laying her head on his shoulder. He gave her a small smile before shaking her awake. The dark Jedi let out a small yawn, before stretching and seeing Thorne.

"I can't wait until I'm in my bed with you right next to me," Amarcel said, making Thorne roll his eyes at her.

"Whatever you say," Throne said to the dark Jedi, as he got up from his seat.

Thorne then exited the shuttle into the Star Destroyer's lower hangar, where members of the Legion was moving about, getting ready to depart from Naboo. When Thorne saw this, he let out a small smile of knowing both that he and his Legion would have much need relaxation. The Imperial officer let another small yawn, before setting off towards the elevator.

On his way there, Thorne then heard a loud voice calling out to him.

"DADDY, YOUR BACK!" Throne turned his head towards the voice and saw a little girl wearing dark-colored Jedi robes running towards him. The girl was around 4 years old with blue colored eyes and medium length dark red hair.

Throne let out a large grin, as he held out his arms to pick up the child. When the child entered his arms, he lifted her up and gave her a hug in one fluid motion.

"And why are you up so late?" Thorne asked with a huge grin on his face, as he had his daughter sit on his right forearm, forcing to look at him.

"I wasn't tied!" The little girl laughed.

"Or she was waiting for her father to tell her another one of his stories," Amarcel said as she walked towards the two.

"Yep!" the girl said while shaking head.

"Okay, if I tell a story, will you go back to bed?" Thorne asked his daughter. The girl only shook her head 'yes' in response, with a large smile, making Armacel laugh at the action.

"Well, she is enthusiastic, I will giver her that," Amarcel said as Throne set his daughter on the floor. "Come on, Tora, let's get you ready for bed."

The three were about to set off together, before a male Imperial officer in a gray uniform walked in front of the family.

"Sorry to intrude, Captain." The lower ranking officer said to Thorne.

"What is it now, Ensign?" Amarcel growled a bit, making the officer weary of the dark Jedi. "You are receiving an important hail from Grand Moff Tarkin. He requests your presence at once."

"Tell him I will be there in a few seconds." Thorne sighed, before turning to his wife and daughter. "I will try to make this quick, okay?"

"It's all right. I'm sure the Grand Moff has some good news for you... For once." Amarcel said, as she and her daughter walked towards the elevator.

Once the elevator doors slide shut, Throne and the ensign both walked towards a second elevator. Once inside, the ensign pressed a button that sent them straight towards the bridge of the Death's Head.

Once the arrived at the bridge, Throne made his way towards the ships onboard holoprojector. Awaiting him there was the ship's captain, Admiral Cresal and a hologram version of Grand Moff Tarkin.

Cresal was an older man, with balding white hair and a thick white mustache that covered up most of his upper lip. He was wearing his usual gray Imperial Naval uniform with both his cap and uniform showing off his rank.

"I assure you, Grand Moff Tarkin," Admiral Cresal started to say, as Throne walked up beside the Admiral. "That the attack on Naboo was not my fault! It was that dark Jedi's and her lapdog, Captain Throne!"

"Calling me a lapdog now, Admiral?" Thorne asked, making the older gentleman jump.

"Captain Thorne, I didn't hear you come in." Admiral Cresal started to say worried, knowing the dark Jedi was close by.

 _"Gentlemen, I have a busy schedule to keep up today,"_ Tarkin said, grabbing the attention of both the Admiral and Captain. _"And having to talk to an Admiral, that couldn't take charge of an invasion and a Captain, who should be court-marshaled is not on my agenda. But luckily I'm in a forgiving mood, unlike Lord Vader."_

Tarkin's holographic body soon disappeared and was replaced by the dark lord himself, Darth Vader. Both men quickly bowed before the Sith Lord.

 _"Admiral_ Cresal _, you have disappointed me... for the last time,"_ Vader shouted, as he raised his left hand, starting to use the force to choke the Admiral. _"Leading a small fleet and using prototype starfighters into battle!"_

"Bu... I di... Empe... tol... Thorn... to... kil..." The Admiral tried to talk but was soon on the floor, dead from the lack of oxygen.

"Lord Vader, if I could?" Thorne asked. "But the Admiral was trying to say, that Emperor Palpatine gave us permission to hunt down the Queen of Naboo."

 _"I see,"_ Vader said, as stood silent for a bit. _"Since you have complete your mission, I want you and the Death's Head to regroup with my shuttle. As for Admiral Cresal... Do not make the same mistake like he did, **Admiral** Throne." _ Vader holographic body soon disappeared.

"Admiral Throne... I could get used to that." Thorne said, before going back into the elevator.

Once Throne was inside, he then pulled out his own personal holoprojector. He then quickly sent out a hail, which was answered as soon it was sent out. The holoprojector then showed Senator Bail Organa, the senator from Alderaan.

 _"Thorne, I see you are still alive."_ The Senator said, with a small chuckle. _"What do you have for me, my friend?"_

"Information," Throne said. "I looked through some classified files and found soldiers who can help start a rebellion from inside the Empire." This intrigued the senator.

 _"Who are they?"_

"First one is- I mean was a well-known force-user during the Clone War. He now goes by the name Ven, a smuggler with lots of illegal weapons."

 _"The second?"_

"A Mandalorian-born girl, who is also the daughter of a Null-class ARC Trooper. Apparently, she still wears her father's armor."

 _"Anymore?"_ Bail Organa asked, sounding a bit impressed.

"Two more," Throne said. "The third is one that is more important to me. Tora Thorne, she has a special force ability that will be exploited by the Emperor."

 _"Putting a lot of risks to have your own daughter in the Rebellion,"_ Organa stated. _"Anyway, who's the last one?"_

"That's the thing," Thorne said. "The only thing I could find was the serial number of IC-1138. The problem is... That soldier and his men disappeared after Order 66."

 _"No matter,"_ Organa said. _"I will have men looking for Boss and the rest of Delta Squad. Good luck, Thorne, and may the Force be with you."_ Senator Organa then disappeared from the holoprojector.  
Once the elevator stopped, Thorne didn't step out right away but only let out a heavy sigh.

 _'I really hope this goes as plan,'_ Thorne thought, before walking off the elevator.

* * *

 **So, there you go, my fellow Rebels and Imperials. I hoped you enjoy this little start and please expect three more intros for the other characters. Also, tell me if you think there should be some pairings for the story. You can also tell me if you want Ezra to meet this group of Renegades first or later in with the rest of Ghost crew.**

 **Please remember to review, follow, favorite, and/or PM me for info or ideas.**

 **[End Of Transmission]**


End file.
